<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by SpecSeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459531">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecSeven/pseuds/SpecSeven'>SpecSeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moons of Rion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fucking, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, Kanan Jarrus - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Wall Sex, ah to be young and in love for the first time and also very hot, defiling of an expensive vacation home, defiling of walls, fucking against a wall, hera syndulla - Freeform, hera syndulla is a sexy sexy bitch, kanan jarrus is a sexy sexy bitch too, kanera - Freeform, moons of rion, these two are my never-ending bisexual crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecSeven/pseuds/SpecSeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus have just arrived on Spira, one of the beautiful moons of Rion. Completely alone together for the very first time, they succumb to their pent-up, intense passion for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moons of Rion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2275007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For context, this work is based on my fic "Star Wars Rebels: Hera &amp; Kanan".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was secluded, surrounded by jungle, with only a narrow footpath to reach it. On the other side, though, there was a truly enormous house on a private beach, built right at the edge of the clear cerulean water. Part of it extended <em>into</em> the water, standing on sturdy pylons.</p><p>She and Kanan stopped to stare at it with their mouths hanging open.</p><p>“I...did not imagine anything like this,” Hera mumbled. “Nash never does anything halfway. He either does absolutely nothing, or way too much.”</p><p>Kanan shook his head, evidently speechless, but he headed for the house like a man on a mission with her hand gripped firmly in his.</p><p>The front door was unlocked. Inside, they stood in a huge foyer with stairs leading up to the second level- but Hera wasn't much interested in looking around. Her eyes met Kanan's and found them alight with desire. He tugged her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. For a long, breathless moment, they gazed at each other- and then his lips were burning hers in an absolutely scorching kiss.</p><p>She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to his warm, eager tongue. His hands were splayed against her back, and she felt his fingernails digging into the thin fabric of her tunic. She reached up and yanked the tie from his hair, likely pulling some of the strands out, and plunged her fingers into it. There was a low growl in his throat as he backed her into the foyer wall, pressing the full length of his body against hers, kissing her with a wild, ravenous intensity. Hera was insensible to anything but him- all she knew was that she wanted <em>more</em>. She wanted him- right then, right there.</p><p>She pulled her hands from his hair and wedged them into the nearly nonexistent space between their bodies, prying at the clasp on his belt until it popped open. He abruptly broke off the kiss, panting as his eyes searched hers with a questioning expression on his face. She held his gaze and nodded- and, before she could catch her breath, his mouth was on hers again, his hands fumbling at the placket on her own pants. She stepped on the heel of each boot to get them off, kicking them to the side, and then she pushed his hands away from her waistband, quickly shucking the pants and underwear down her legs and stepping out of them. Their delirious, frenzied kisses had become clumsy in the chaos of undressing. Kanan shoved his pants down to his knees and lifted her into his arms, and her short-circuiting brain registered the hard, hot length of him against her. She curled her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he hooked his wrists under her knees and lifted her higher. The swollen, leaking tip of his cock rubbed against her wet entrance, and Kanan groaned deep in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips. He looked into her eyes for a moment and gave her a quick, sweet smile before crushing her lips in another intense, voracious kiss. Using his strong arms, he lowered her onto his cock, and she gasped and buried her face in his neck. She heard him hiss through his teeth as he sank into her. </p><p>“Oh, <em>Hera</em>,” he groaned.</p><p>She could barely hear him- she was already so close to the edge, her senses gone haywire. She whimpered at the unbelievable feeling of him buried so deep inside her, squeezing her eyes shut, afraid she would come right then and there.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His voice was a ragged whisper against her earcone.</p><p>"No," she mumbled against his neck. "<em>Stars</em>, Kanan...just <em>fuck me</em>."</p><p>He didn't need to be told again. He pinned her against the wall and slid his hands along the backs of her thighs, cupping her ass in his hands, spreading her open even more as he sank fully into her. She let out a guttural moan and opened her eyes to see the tense, focused lines of his face. Their eyes met and locked, and he pulled out of her almost to the tip of his cock and then snapped his hips into her, thrusting deeply. She cried out and clung to him, pressing her face into his shoulder. And then he was driving into her again and again, gasping and trying desperately to hold himself back, to wait for her, but he wouldn't have to wait long- she was already starting to come to pieces in his arms. The pleasure in her core was building with each roll of his hips, each plunge of his cock- it was so good that she was practically sobbing. He thrust into her hard, groaning, and her orgasm exploded, shattering her as she let out a wild, keening yell.</p><p>He came immediately after she did, but his own ragged, savage cry was muted to her earcones in the wake of her powerful release.</p><p>She returned to herself slowly, taking stock along the way. He was still buried inside her, his face pressed against her shoulder, and he was panting. She couldn't feel her legs and wondered idly if her absolutely ridiculous orgasm had temporarily paralyzed her somehow. Well, one thing was clear, at least- Kanan had fucked the sense right out of her.</p><p>When he had recovered a bit, he raised his head to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing. He was concerned, and it was so sweet.</p><p>She chuckled. Imagine not being okay after <em>that</em>. "Yes. I don't think I can walk, though," she replied.</p><p>"Uh...okay...hold on." He pulled his still-hard cock slowly from her, making her shudder. "Can you stand?"</p><p>"I think so," she said. Fortunately, she was starting to feel some uncomfortable tingling in her feet and legs. He set her down for just a second, and then he scooped her back up again, cradling her against his chest with the crook of his elbow under her knees. She flung her arm around his neck and laughed, feeling foolish- but at the same time, not particularly caring that she felt foolish.</p><p>"Where would you like to go?" he asked, smiling down at her. He didn’t seem at all burdened by her weight.</p><p>She grinned- she felt light and silly and better than she had in <em>ages</em>. "The beach.”</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>He carried her outside and down to the water's edge. "I think I can stand now," she told him.</p><p>He set her down carefully, making sure she was steady on her feet, and then he tugged his shirt over his head, tossed it, and stood completely naked in front of her. She could help but stare at the long, muscular, beautiful length of him.</p><p>"Your turn," he said eagerly.</p><p>She hauled her tunic off and tossed it on top of his, giving him a brazen look as she unhooked her brassiere. She let it dangle on her finger before she dropped it onto the pile of their clothes. He sucked in a breath, his eyes devouring her from her toes to the tips of her lekku. "Hera, you're...very, very beautiful," he murmured in a reverent tone.</p><p>The expression on his face was so awestruck, as if he was looking at something wondrous beyond reason- and she couldn’t help but smile at his sweet sincerity. She wanted to tell him how attractive he was to her- to put all of her chaotic, passionate feelings about him into words as effortlessly as he did- but the words died on her uncooperative tongue.</p><p>Instead, she said, “You're not so bad, yourself.” It fell so short of the truth that she almost winced. Faced with multiple TIE fighters, Hera felt no fear. But when it came to Kanan Jarrus, she couldn’t even summon the courage to say a few flowery, sweet words about how lovely she thought he was.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was more than happy to accept her small, inadequate compliment with a smile.</p><p>“Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the water.</p><p>He followed her without protest and, as soon as they'd waded in up to their chests, he pulled her against him and kissed her. The water was warm and created a delicious slippery friction between their bodies. Kanan seemed content to keep his hands on her backside as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His cock, pressed against her belly, began to harden again.</p><p>After several intoxicating minutes of kissing, he slid his hands up and across her lower back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed one last kiss to her lips and looked into her eyes, saying, "Hera, I...didn't want our first time to be so quick," he said, apologetic and rueful. "Or, you know...up against a wall. But...kriffing <em>hell</em>. You drive me crazy."</p><p>She laughed, resting her hands lightly on his broad shoulders. "Is that right?"</p><p>"In a good way," he amended. "I just...I can't focus."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual," she said. "And <em>I'm</em> the one who barely let us get past the front door."</p><p>"That's true,” he said, grinning at her. “I contributed, though."</p><p>"You definitely did," she agreed. "And it was spectacular. But if you still feel bad about it, I can think of a way you can make it up to me."</p><p>"Oh, Yeah? How?"</p><p>She gave him a sly smile. "Let's go find the bedroom."</p><p>Due to the sheer size of the house, it took them a little while to locate the bedroom, tucked away at the top of the stairs. Inside there was a large, luxurious-looking bed and pretty, expensive furnishings. Kanan threw himself on the bed and sprawled out, his semi-hard cock still standing up between his thighs. He patted the space to his right, looking up at her with a charming smile.</p><p>She flopped onto her back next to him, feeling more relaxed than she had in years.</p><p>"This is nice," she said.</p><p>Kanan rolled onto his side, sitting up on one elbow. "<em>This</em> is nice," he said, running his fingertips across her belly.</p><p>She squirmed away from his touch, and he gave her an incredulous look. "You're <em>ticklish</em>?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>He reached for her again, circling her belly button with one finger. She tried not to react, but it was no use. She yelped and wriggled away from his hand.</p><p>His eyes lit up- he was absolutely delighted. "I can't believe you're <em>ticklish</em>."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Do <em>not</em> tickle me, Kanan."</p><p>"Tempting as it is, you lying there completely naked is giving me much better ideas."</p><p>She looked up at him. "As long as it doesn't involve tickling, I'm game."</p><p>He leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers as his fingertips traced her cheekbone and jaw. His sweet, gentle kisses barely resembled the chaos of his voracious mouth in the foyer. His hand skimmed across the smooth skin of her throat, her chest, and then her breasts, the callused tips of his fingers circling her stiffened nipples. Hera closed her eyes with a soft sigh. His lips followed his hand down her throat, dropping light kisses as he went.</p><p>His warm lips and tongue closed on her nipple, and she moaned as he suckled at her, his mouth busy with one nipple while his fingers teased the other. She combed her fingers through his silky hair, dissolving under his touch.</p><p>Kanan’s hand skated over her belly, doing an admirable job of not tickling her, and his fingers slid into the folds of her sex. She shifted and squirmed against his hand, letting out little needy sighs as he moved his fingers in languid circles. She spread her legs apart to give him better access, and he took full advantage of it, teasing at her slit.</p><p>Hera opened one eye and saw a look of ecstasy on Kanan's face, his pretty blue-green eyes burning with desire. He pressed more sweet kisses across her abdomen, and then his weight on the bed shifted as he pushed himself onto his knees. She made a sound of protest when he pulled his hand away from her.</p><p>"Don't worry," he murmured. "I'm nowhere near done making you feel good, Hera."</p><p>And then the lovely length of his body was stretched out between her legs. He caressed her thighs, sliding his palms under the backs of her knees and pushing them up, spreading her open. He left wet kisses along her inner thigh. Hera lay very still, watching him with hooded eyes.</p><p>He lapped his tongue gently against the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She gasped and clutched a handful of his hair with one hand. His lips closed over her clit, intermittently licking and sucking, and a rumble of pleasure from him vibrated against her sex. Hera felt the tension building inside her already as she writhed against his agile tongue.</p><p>He licked a long, broad stripe along the length of her, and she threw her head back with a whimper, spreading her legs wider. She felt the press of his fingers against her slick entrance- and then one of them was inside her, moving slowly as he resumed suckling at her clit. The occasional rasp of his facial hair against her sensitive skin was a not-unpleasant contrast to the softness of his mouth. The noises she was making were foreign to her own earcones, but she couldn’t help it.</p><p>"Kanan," she gasped. "I'm going to come if you keep that up."</p><p>He raised his head from between her legs, grinning, his lips and goatee wet with her arousal and his saliva. "That's the goal," he said, punctuating his point with another slow, deliberate, circling lick of her clit. She shuddered and moaned. He was <em>so good </em>with his mouth.</p><p>He pushed a second finger into her and began thrusting slowly, his mouth pressed against her now, his tongue laving her sex. Her body was taut with tension, back arched, orgasm building and imminent. Hera lost track of everything- all she knew was his mouth on her, and those relentless, long fingers inside her. She moved her hips in time with the rhythm of his fingers, unable to stop herself, with both of her hands tangled in his hair. She was dimly aware that her cries were getting louder, and she didn't care.</p><p>And then a shockwave burst from her core, tearing through her body as she came. Her back arched, and she heard her own broken wail as he drove his fingers into her, fucking her through the orgasm. She shrieked his name.</p><p>The climax receded slowly, with Kanan slowing his ministrations. Hera lay insensible, her arms flung out. Two unbelievable orgasms in such a short time was a lot more than she was used to. He pulled his fingers from her, stroking the wetness along his cock, and he groaned.</p><p>She sat up on her elbows to look at him. After that, there was no way she was letting him rub himself off. Her legs might have been jelly, but her mouth and hands were perfectly functional.</p><p>"Lie down on your back," she murmured.</p><p>A devilish grin appeared on his face. "What for?" he asked, in a mock-innocent tone.</p><p>"Lie down, and I'll show you."</p><p>"I have a good feeling about this," he said, doing as he was told.</p><p>She didn't answer, but she rolled onto her side to look at him. His cock was standing straight up, weeping at the tip, swollen and flushed. It was a <em>lovely</em> cock. She couldn't wait to put it in her mouth.</p><p>He stretched out his long body like a tooka, folding his arms under his head so he could watch her. The muscles rippled beneath his golden-brown skin, contrasting so beautifully with those teal eyes and that loose, reddish-brown hair. He was the most attractive human Hera had ever seen, and somehow, he was all hers.</p><p>She reached out and dragged her finger through the cum leaking from the head of his penis, causing him to suck in a sharp breath through his nose. She slid her hand down the shaft and encircled the base, and Kanan sighed. She'd intended to go more slowly, but now she just wanted to taste him.</p><p>With her hand still wrapped around him, she shifted herself until she was more or less upright- and then she leaned forward and ran her tongue around the head of his cock. He hissed through his teeth. The tension in his body told her that he was holding himself in check, but Hera wanted him to come undone.</p><p>She closed her lips around the head, sucking gently as she teased his slit with her tongue. Meanwhile, her hand stroked the soft skin of his shaft. He tasted salty-sweet in her mouth, and she felt a pulse of pleasure in her groin at the raw carnality of the scene. Two orgasms down, and she was already ready for a third.</p><p>Kanan moaned, and she reveled in his pleasure, watching his face. His dark eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. His eyelids fluttered closed as she slowly took more of him into her mouth, lapping and sucking as she went.</p><p>"Hera," he gasped. "Oh, fuck…<em>Hera</em>."</p><p>She hummed against his cock.</p><p>"Let me fuck you," he said in a raw voice.</p><p>She slid her tongue all the way up his shaft. "Say please," she said, smiling.</p><p>"<em>Please</em> let me fuck you," he begged.</p><p>She'd intended to suck him off until he came, but who was she to deny him what he wanted? She was aching with longing- she wanted him inside her just as much as he did.</p><p>She gave him one last sultry lick, and then she climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. He was gazing at her in awe, apparently speechless- a rarity, for Kanan.</p><p>"I think I'd rather fuck <em>you</em>," she said, steadying herself by pressing her palms against the taut muscles of his chest. She rolled her hips, grinding herself against the underside of his cock.</p><p>He bit down on his lower lip, digging his fingers into her hips. Watching him was almost better than the friction of rubbing herself off on him. His hips were moving in time with hers, and it was <em>so</em> good, but she had had enough teasing- she slipped onto his cock, and he cried out as he sank into her. She fell forward onto his chest, overcome by the way he felt inside her, and his hands slid up from her hips to soothingly caress her back.</p><p>He raised his head to kiss her, and she curled her arms around his neck, plunging her tongue into his mouth as she started rolling her hips, fucking him slowly. </p><p>It wasn't quite enough to push him over the edge, but between kisses, he was gasping and panting and making the most lovely, delicious, needy noises. She couldn't believe she had put this off for so long. Fucking Kanan was already one of the best decisions she'd ever made.</p><p>He splayed his hands against her back, helping her with the rocking motion that was generating jolts of electricity from her core, his lips still burning hers. She could feel the coil of ecstasy in her groin unraveling each time his cock drove into her. She moaned against his mouth, clinging to him as she rode him.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck</em>," he mumbled, his eyes clenched shut. He was so hard, so close to release that he felt like a durasteel rod inside her. <em>"Hera."</em></p><p>The low timbre of his voice as he said her name pushed her over the edge, and her orgasm exploded. She cried out, clutching at him, riding him fast and hard. He let out a ragged, feral cry and wrapped his arms around her, letting her fuck him through his climax.</p><p>Hera slowed her movements as both of them shuddered with aftershocks.</p><p>"Fucking <em>hell, </em>Hera," he muttered. "You're amazing."</p><p>She rolled off him, exhausted, sticky, and sweaty. Kanan was also covered in a sheen of sweat, making every muscle stand out in the dimly lit bedroom.</p><p>He was so beautiful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have a lot to say, here, because what is there left to say? I kind of consider this the 'real' version of what happened, but the one in the fic is very nice, too. I just really, really loved the idea that they could barely get inside the house...and even though the common headcanon is that Kanan has Jedi Stamina, I also really loved the idea that, in this moment, he just fucking...doesn't. It's been a long time that he's been pining for her, so it made sense to me- Jedi or not, it's Hera, right? </p><p>Of course, I have a little playlist to help inspire my writing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42bI8hYkdojbuEHIo3kgH6?si=hu-aX0ueScWe8BHTp8z8aw</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878501">How Could I Forget?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelie_saintjuste/pseuds/aurelie_saintjuste">aurelie_saintjuste</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>